warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Vault
The '''Dark Vault' is a high-security section of Warehouse 13. It houses the most dangerous and dark artifacts in the Warehouse. A majority of these artifacts appear to be sensory-activated, as the warning sign indicates. There are multiple entries and exits from the Dark Vault, each having a high-level keypad. The contents of the Vault do not appear to be arranged in any particular order and each artifact is on its own pedestal instead of on a shelf to make avoiding the artifacts easier and safer. Each artifact has its own neutralizer containment field, so that the artifacts can be controlled. These containment fields run on back-up generators, in case the main generators go offline. Some artifacts do "fight" against their containment fields. It appears that some of the artifacts affect humans, even while surrounded by the containment field. image:Dark vault warning.jpg Contents *'Abby Normal's Brain': A brain in a glass jar. Effects unknown. Eddie McClintock revealed the name of the artifact. *'Accordion': Plays by itself. Malicious effect unknown. *'Aztec Bloodstone:' *'Cellphone': On a pillow cushion; malicious effect unknown. *'Clarinet': Plays by itself. Malicious effect unknown. *'Decorated Clay Vase': Effects unknown. *'Moai Statue (Easter Island Head)': Seen briefly. Evil laughter resonates from it. Malicious effect unknown. *'Gas Sign': An old-fashioned gas sign; effect unknown. Seen behind painting of Lucrezia Borgia. *'Jar of Marbles': Effects unknown. *'Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass': Removed by Artie under the influence of the astrolabe, eventually returned to the vault as a single shard. *'Lloyd Loar's Mandolin': A mandolin that causes its player to permanently lose grasp on reality. *'Marionette': Effects unknown. Eyes seem to follow Pete. *'Miles Davis' First Trumpet': An artifact that plays by itself. It has the power to hypnotize large groups of people at once. *'Old Fan': Effects unknown. *'Old Photo Booth Camera': Effects unknown. *'Old-School Diver's Helmet:' Effect(s) and origin unknown. In the Dark Vault.Allison's Blog *'Old Tricycle': Effects unknown. *'Painting/photograph behind tricycle': Effects unknown. *'Phone': In close proximity, it rings and an voice says "Pick it up! Pick up!" Malicious effect unknown. *'Porcelain Doll': An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Other malicious effect unknown. *'Red rose': Poisonous. *'Ruby Slippers': Click their heels without anyone wearing them & create the sound of a cackling witch. Other malicious effects unknown. *'Painting Behind the Rose': Effects unknown. *'Sad Clown Painting': Briefly seen; effect unknown. *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter' *'Top Hat': Effects unknown. *'William Shakespeare's Chair': The chair Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effects unknown. *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe' - Reverses 24 hours of time. Is hidden inside a column. Only two artifacts are known to have to been moved to the Dark Vault after being originally housed in the main storage area. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass which was moved to the Dark Vault after it imprisoned Myka and let loose a murderer who temporarily possessed Myka's physical form in the real world. The Aztec Bloodstone was placed on a random warehouse shelf by Artie but later appears in the vault. Location The Dark Vault is located close to the Neutralizer Processing Center, as well as being fairly close to the Original Bed and Breakfast. References Category:Warehouse 13